Sweet Hell
by KeeleyWrites
Summary: [ watch this space ] Charlotte thought she could out run her family. Out run what the angels are calling 'her destiny', but when she crash lands back into Mystic Falls, another family is about to become something a whole lot more important. again. [ Elijah x OC ]
1. Masquerade Part I

**A/N: Welcome all. **

**Welcome to Their Dirty Little Secret or TDLS.  
This **_**will **_**be a crossover with Supernatural. Though I am lazy and cannot be bother posting it in the crossover section, because it will mainly focus on the events of Season 2 of the Vampire Diaries for the time being. I apologise in advance for any grammar, tense and spelling mistakes, this area of English I am not great at. So if you see any mistakes **_**please **_**let me know and I will try to fix them for the future chapters. **

**So this takes place during episode 7 of Season Two and onwards. Of Supernatural just before the Season Four final. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hope to see that you guys would be interested in more chapters. Until next time.**

**Xx**

**~ JFM ~**

_Somewhere in Chicago._

_10:25pm_

This shouldn't be happening not now, not _ever._ My head struck the wall. I patted around until I found the doorknob and turned it. Yanked and turned.

"No," I whispered, I tried using my powers to blast open the door, a flick of my wrists should have sent the door flying off of its hinges, but it was no use. "Please no," fingers ran through my hair. Warm breath touched my cheek. The air fogged up my glasses making the room harder to see than it was before. Hot wind whipped around me. The light flickered, this couldn't end well. Especially for me - I hate schools in the middle of the night.

"Sweet child," a voice whispered

"What _is_ she?" another asked 

"Witch" another giggled 

"Are **you** s_ur_e?" 

"Oh ... _Angel_, she's an archang_el_." 

"What?" the first voice asked, I could feel more fingers comb through my shoulder length hair. They _knew_? How could they know? Well technically, I was _part _archangel. _Part _witch. **Nephilim**.

"How is that possible?" 

"Ha_lf_ witch, ha**lf **angel?" something laughed. Light. Airy. Too _happy _to be from the spirits that surrounded me.

"Are you sure this time?"

"I'm always sure," the second voice answered

"What have they done to he_r?" _I could feel myself frown. What do they mean?

"Get away from her," I heard the spirit that was kind enough to help me say. "She's not yours, so shoo. All of you," I asked if these were some of the demons from the bottom of hell, though she merely said. "They are just the spirits that occupy the depths of hell. They can't manifest in this realm without a dead body…" she stopped short. We both looked towards the closet. Oh - right forgot about that. "Quickly," she said, "Send me back to the guard. If his corpse is being occupied they can't…" A thump sounded from the closet, then a low hiss. I slowly pulled myself up off of the ground, using the wall as a support. My wings hung limply behind me, they were doing me no good at this point. I hissed in pain as my right wing hit the wall. It was broken. I made myself limp towards the closet door as fast as I could, wings slowing me down. They're not as light as they look. But I wasn't quick enough.

Growls erupted from the closet as I slammed my hands on the door. Wings twitching as they spread out behind me to give me more strength. I heard a scratching, like nails on a chalkboard. The click of the doorknob. Oh no. I pushed myself backwards, wings beating hard to push me up off of the ground until I remembered my injured wing and I fell back against the ground, almost falling over my own feet. Then came the squeak of the door hinges, just when the light bulb blew. "Oh come on…" I whispered as the fingers I felt earlier brush over my face, making me jump backwards again, this time knocking into one of the lab chairs, but my left wing managed to steady me. Slowly the door hinges stopped their squeaking only to be replaced by nails along the floor. I had to push my dark rimmed glasses up my nose to stop them from falling to the floor.

"He's coming," a new voice whispered

"Our father is coming,"

"F-father?"

"_You're _father,"

"They lie," said the one good spirit in this place.

"One more seal remains…" a wail at my ear drowned out what they were saying. I jumped back knocking over the chair that was behind me, and ended up with my back against the hard floor.

"Son of a … ugh," I groaned aloud. A blast of desert wind whipped at my hair and blew it into my face, twisting my clothes. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The wind died and the room was silent. _Too _silent. That was until I heard a faint noise.

"Charlotte!" That's … _my _name! 

"Dean!" I called out as I managed to pull myself up off of the floor again and made it towards the main door, as I banged my fist against it. "Sam!" No one answered. Not even the spirit who I **thought **was still here. Then a whisper of fabric as it slid across the floor. I leaped backwards trying to move away, only to get caught on the chair, _yet again_, with a whack of my head against the wall. The wind slowly picked up again and I could slightly make out the shape of the corpse. I breathed in deeply. It grabbed a hold of my leg, as I gave a startled yelp, wings folding in front of me to give me a shield between the corpse and me.

"Lucifer's rising," it managed to groan out. "your _fa_**th**er is returning," I tried to pull my leg out of its grip but it didn't work. "and … **he **wants you baaack," it didn't get the chance to say anything else before it slumped back down onto the ground. I quickly pulled myself away from it, wings folding to disappear in my back, with only a slight wince from the right one. Which was slowly trying to repair itself.

"Quickly. I need to send you away!" the spirit was back - well _thanks _for the help earlier…_wait._

"What! What do you mean you need to send me away…" **although **my question wasn't answered when I felt my body being hurtled towards the portal that opened on the other side of the lab. _How that even _managed to be created was beyond me. I thought that the spirit wasn't even that _powerful. _Unless she was -

one of the Bennett witches.

I didn't even get the chance to answer my own question as the portal reopened and I fell through it, although I didn't know that h_eight _was going to be a problem. A scream escaped my throat as I fell through the air at an wild rate, I couldn't even manage to spread my wings before I fell through what felt like a ceiling and crashed, _ungracefully_, onto the floor. "…_ow_." Oh that was going to leave a mark in the morning. There was a loud cruse I could hear from the lower levels of the house and the pounding of feet against the hardwood floor, of which I was lying against. The door of the room burst open. I was prepared to get an ear full of some random _religious _person about God sending them a gift. Yet what I got was…

"Well look at what we have here?" the voice broke me out of my thoughts. Though I winced as I looked up from my body and towards the person that was leant against the door frame. Oooh - _No, _I know that body … I _know _the figure **anywhere. **Why in the _holy hell _did the spirit send me here?

"Damon?" confusion laced my tone as his eyebrows raised and his blue eyes seemingly bored into my green ones. Damon's posture straightened as he heard his name, his eyes seemed to lighten when I did though and a smirk crossed his beautiful features.

"So it is _you. _I thought so considering you left a decent sized _hole_ in my roof a**nd **the wings that are protruding from your back." He pushed himself away from the wall and walked over towards me before he held out his hand. I grabbed onto it, as he pulled me up onto my feet, wings curling into my back to make myself less of a breaking hazard, and I was all but brought into a crushing hold from Damon. "The last time that I saw you, _angel, _was in the late seventies. What happened?" he asked before he pulled back from me slightly as he placed his hands on either side of my face, using his thumb to push my glasses back up the bridge of my nose.

"Well … _a lot _of stuff happened, Damon. Uhhh I had to … had to go home. What date is it?" I had to ask him as a frown settled on my brow.

"It's 2010." I swallowed. _Okay so still in the right timeline. That is good. Wait hang on. _I turned around and looked at the floor. Huh, I must be lighter than I realise, because the floor was still intact, the only thing I had seemed to … _break _was the roof. I looked upwards and winced a little.

"Sorry. I will fix that," I muttered as I turned back to face Damon. His electric blue eyes seemed to bore right through me; I almost had to step backwards. "I'm fine. Just - there haven't been any kind of _weird _storms lately? Like hurricanes, _thunder_storms?" I asked him but Damon all but shook his head. Good - that means I still have … _some _time before **he **shows up looking for me. "Is Stefan home?"

-x-

No One's P.O.V

So reintroductions hadn't gone exactly how Charlotte wanted them too. Stefan was fine no _problem _it was just trying to get Elena, Caroline and Bonnie to re trust her as well. When the girls were younger Charlotte had been one of their close friends, then her family had come and intervened, said that she was tampering with too many humans, that she needed to leave them alone otherwise something bad would happened to them _and _the town. Though she never _trusted Uriel _as far she could through her 'uncle'. Therefore, Charlotte left.

The cover story was that her 'family' had to leave Mystic Falls for a rather exciting career change in the Middle East. A thousand years of being alive and Mystic Falls was the only place closest to what heaven had been like for her more than anywhere else in the world. She was sad to leave it, but Charlotte then ran into the Winchesters, literally, and seemed to find life a _lot _more interesting from then on. Four years with them had changed Charlie, which changed to her. But weather it was good or bad seemed to be **mostly **up to Dean who hardly trusted her when she first showed up. _But _Castiel seemed to change his mind rather quickly when the both of them had managed to pull him from hell. Though, _why _the spirit had sent her to Mystic Falls than to where the other set of brothers were going to be had her mind spinning. However, after the tedious process of a three-hour reintroduction, the girls had welcomed her back with open arms and a sleepover.

It had been three weeks, six different exchanges of phone calls between her and the Winchesters, _reminding _them that she was in fact okay and perfectly safe. For the time being that is. Before Charlotte knew, she had welcomed back the routine of getting into school, doing her homework and other activities all over again.

Honestly, to Charlotte, it felt wonderful to feel _normal. _No matter how normal a half witch, half _angel _could feel. She had caught up on the Salvatore/Katherine business. Although she had lived through _half _of that bitch's reign during the 15th and 19th century, considering she was tied with the Original family, which is another story for a _little _later, it felt like she had never left with how much drama she was able to _read _about.

Charlotte was up in one of the spare boarding rooms (to which Damon had unfortunately dubbed as 'Hells little angel's own private room.' She did not like that name but she hung her head and sighed letting Damon have his fun) doing her homework when her phone sprang to life. Charlotte all but jumped and banged her knee against the underside of the desk. "Son _of a bi_…" she cursed before picking up her phone.

To see a text from Caroline.

_Seen something _rather _important._

_Coming to tell you &amp; Stefan._

_Most likely Damon considering he hasn't left your side._

_Be there in ten xx_

With a roll of her eyes, Charlotte chucked her phone back on the desk and ripped out her earphones, and pushed away from the desk, bounding towards the bedroom door and down the grand stairs, which she _really _loved. "Caroline's coming over!" her voice echoed throughout the mansion before she jumped down the last step.

"What for!?" she heard Damon's voice from the living room. As Charlie moved down the hallway, which lead to the front of the house before she turned and saw Damon standing near the fireplace with a bourbon in his had. She jumped the small step and practically flew over towards the couch and sat down as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Said she had something important to tell Stefan and you," Damon grunted slightly as he turned to face the angel holding out his glass towards her as a gesture of '_do you want one?_' Charlie shook her head as she leaned back against the couch. "Sooo … Katherine's out." She stated matter of factly. Damon's look though made reconsider where she was taking this conversation.

"Charlie. Don't." she held up her hands in surrender Damon sighed before he slumped down on the couch opposite to the one she was rested on.

"But you _do _know that I am here if you wanna talk?" she offered. A rare smile crossed Damon's lips as he held her eyes.

"I know," he answered. "I know you are." Before he could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

-x-

Caroline was seated in the spot that Charlotte had once occupied as Damon walked over to her and handed Care a glass of blood. To say that the story Caroline had told the two of them was a rather big deal, was an understatement. It was _bigger _than a big deal. **Apparently.** Charlotte always knew there was something _iffy _about Katherine. Ever since she had met …_them _during the 15th century. Man she hated that time.

"Here." Damon murmured as he moved to sit down on the coffee table in front of her, Charlotte was on the other side rubbing her hand up and down Caroline's back.

"I'm still shaking," she whispered and Charlotte sighed a little resting her head against Caroline's shoulder as Care took a sip from her glass.

"You'll be okay." Charlotte whispered before they all heard the front door open again and Stefan walked into the living room.

"What happened?" he asked worry was etched across his features. Damon looked over at his younger brother before his head turned back to Caroline.

"Go ahead, tell him," Damon encourage as his gaze met his brothers again. "You're gonna love this."

"I saw Katherine today," Caroline started and Stefan's eyebrows raised as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where?" he asked

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and … quasi-stalk Matt," Charlotte couldn't help the small smirk that crossed her lips at the statement. Her head lifted from Caroline's shoulder as she told them what had happened between her and Katherine. Charlotte's hand ran through Caroline's curls. Though the mushy part with Matt made Damon shift on his feet as his own arms were crossed over his chest.

"Skip the teen drama and get to it." A roll of her eyes, Charlotte gave Damon a look to which he ignored.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus," she mentioned that Katherine had posed as Elena and that she had a message for the brothers.

"What was the message?" Stefan asked his eyes gazing over towards his brother before they rested back on Caroline.

"To tell Damon and Stefan that she wants the moonstone or she'll rip this town apart until it rains blood." Caroline repeated and Charlotte's nose scrunched upwards.

"She's a little bit more melodramatic than I remember." The brunette commented.

"Tell him the rest of it…" Damon urged on.

"Tonight, at the masquerade ball." Caroline finished leaning her head lightly against Charlotte. A smile graced the elder of the four.

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard," Stefan mentioned. Now Mason was someone that Charlotte didn't mind seeing dead. He was an _endless flirt _and a douche.

"She's running scared." Damon countered. "What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"You can't underestimate her, Damon," Charlotte interjected. The brothers turned to face her. "look I may not have been here from the beginning but I have known Katherine _longer _than the two of you and she **always **has something up her sleeve." Stefan nodded his head in agreement.

"We have to play this smarter than her." Caroline finished her glass of blood and tilted her head up to look at the brothers.

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" she questioned. Though Charlotte was the one who shook her head, Damon beat her to the answer.

"No. Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight."

"You're not going to kill her." Stefan replied turning to face Damon. Whose expression dropped to one of _slight _anger.

"Don't give me that goody two shoes crap." Damon tried but Stefan repeated his sentence. "Really?"

"Because I am." And that was that. The boys disbanded, leaving Caroline and Charlotte alone on the couch.

"What just happened?" Caroline asked Charlotte, who looked around the living room and frowned before she turned back to face Caroline.

"I think they just … _agreed _on killing Katherine. Tonight at - some Masquerade Ball party thing?" her tone left the sentence feel more like a question. To which Caroline gasped and stood up from the couch, making Charlotte fall over and land face first on the floor. "O_w._"

"You don't have a dress!" the blonde all but yelled. Charlotte lifted her head to look up at Caroline.

"Do I have too?" the brunette moaned before Caroline rolled her eyes and used her new found strength to lift the Nephilim up off of the floor.

"Yes you have too! This is your first party back at Mystic Falls. _Also _it's where we kill Katherine. Don't you wanna be there to see that?" _she did have a good point. _Ah, _screw it. What could go wrong?_


	2. Masquerade Part II

**Chapter 2 – Masquerade Part 2**

**A/N: Oooh Some family bonding in this chappie!**

**Disclaimer – N. unfortunately. **

The sun shined through one of the many windows that the tiny store that Charlotte and Caroline were currently occupying. The two girls had their noses buried in racks of dresses, ranging from short cocktail to even some small wedding dresses. It had been almost three hours that Caroline had taken the angel through almost every clothes store in Mystic Falls, but to no victory had they found the right dress for the evening's ball.

"What about this one?" Caroline had been asking that same question for the last hour and a half. However, the question was left to hang in the air while Charlotte's mind was occupied with finding ways of getting out of going to this ridiculous _party_. "Charlie!" her nickname seemed to pull the brunette out of whatever train disaster that was currently occupying her brain. Caroline impatiently pointed to the black and gold knee length dress that was in her hands. Charlotte's face all but scrunched up at the dress and shook her head. Caroline groaned a little and placed it back on the rack, before she started searching again.

"What? Sorry - I wasn't paying attention." The blonde gave her a look from over the top of the rack. "Caroline…I don't even know if I'm gonna go to this thing tonight anyway." The silence seemed to be deafening when Caroline didn't answer in the span of five seconds. Charlotte almost thought that she had broken the young vampire that she seemed to preoccupy herself with shifting through the rest of the clothes on the rack, before stepping away with a loud groan. None of them seemed to _stand out _to her! This was going to take forever, and they had to be back at the boarding house in time to let Bonnie in on their plan. However, all hoped seemed lost; until Charlotte's blue eyes seemed to eye spy a brilliant red dress at the front of the store. It was a red halter neck with a short at the front but long at the back wavy tail. The top was _just _low enough that no adjustments would have to be made if a situation rose where she would need her wings.

Charlotte turned back around, with the dress in hand, and lifted it up so that Caroline could see, which answered herquestion about why Caroline hadn't replied to her earlier. Caroline had her head buried in her phone. A short but loud whistle seemed to startle the blonde enough to look up from her phone and over towards her friend.

"My god! I forgot you could do that!" Caroline complained but her rather annoyed expression disappeared when her own blue eyes rested on the dress that hung from Charlotte's fingers. The fabric was _oddly _soft and wonderful to the touch. Caroline ended up letting out a loud squeal as an answer to go and try it on.

"My _god_…I forgot that _you _could **that**!" Charlotte teased as she stepped past Caroline, heading towards the changing rooms. She felt a slap against her back and quickly rushed to the room with a loud laugh. Caroline waited patiently on one of the many multi-coloured footstools that littered outside the changing rooms, smiling at the passing worker.

"Oh Bonnie messaged." Caroline started her voice just loud enough that Charlotte could hear over the in store music.

"She's at the house already?" Charlotte yelled back, in the dresser she was wiggling her way into the dress that she may have fallen in love with. Caroline shook her head, but then remembers that she could not be seen.

"No - but we have five minutes." The angel rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel and flung the thin curtain of red fabric away and posed dramatically against the side of the frame.

"What do you think?" she asked in a salutary voice. Caroline giggled as she stood up from the footstool, clapping her hands together as a grin crossed her face.

"Yes! Yes that is the one!" Caroline responded with a laugh. Charlotte let her own giggle escape her lips with a roll of her eyes as she folded back into the changing room again, starting to get changed back into her normal clothing. "Now come on! Let's go buy this and get back to the boarding house."

-x-

What was a nice short-_ish _walk at the start of the day turned into the two girls' almost jogging back to the boarding house. Damon could _hear _the giggling even before he saw the two of them rush up the long drive way. He pulled open the massive front door and leaned up against it as Caroline and Charlotte came rushing underneath the roof, the latter breathing rather heavily.

"I thought you were an _angel_?" Damon questioned as his eyebrow rose. Charlotte rolled her eyes as Caroline pushed past the older vampire and moved her way into the living room.

"_Half _angel, remember? Still part human, which means …" a loud intake of breath as Damon took her bags from her, receiving a rather odd look from the brunette, and a couple of groans as Charlotte wandered into the living room as well, moaning and groaning about her sore legs in her head. "…that I receive the full frontal assault of having a human body. One that I have actually _forgotten _to keep fit in a while." Charlotte followed Damon over to the dining table, which was covered in weapons that Alaric had brought over.

The angel's interest perked up when she spotted something that looked like a gun, her hand reached over to pick it up…until another hand came down and slapped it away. "_Ow_." She hissed pulling her hand back and rested it against her chest. Charlotte sent a _mock_-ish glare towards Alaric who didn't even look up from the table.

"Charlotte I know you. If you pick that up it is _bound _to go off." Alaric stated leaving Charlotte staring at him with her mouth a gap. Like a fish. Damon snorted as he set her things on the couch, before he moved back over towards her, placing a finger underneath her jaw and pushed upwards.

"You know he's right, Lottie." Damon whispered in her ear. To which he received a slap on the chest. Damon pulled away and rubbed at his chest. "Calm down, _angel_." Charlotte's snarky retort was cut off as a new voice entered the living room.

"What's going on?" Bonnie had moved to looked over from Caroline, Stefan, Damon and then Charlotte herself, before she finally settled her gaze on Jeremy who had just come down from upstairs.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." _When the hell did he arrive? _Charlotte thought to herself as her arms crossed just in front of her chest. _I'm losing my touch. _Bonnie didn't seemed to be too convinced as she looked over all of the gang. Her arms crossed as her eyes rested on Stefan.

"I can explain." Stefan then mentioned before Bonnie exploded with a ranting rave of how _stupid _that plan sounded.

"Please."

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Stefan repeated so seriously that Charlotte couldn't help the snort that escaped her lips, only it ended up as an awkward cough when Bonnie's intense _brown _gaze ended up landing on her. It was broken when Alaric decided it would be a good time to show off the weapons he had collected over the many years he had been a _hunter._ Charlotte all but fingered at her _Angel Blade _that was stuffed up her sleeve of her jacket. She wouldn't need one of the weapons Alaric would supply, but it wouldn't hurt to be _doubly _prepared for the **Katherine Attack. **

"This works with compressed air. For you I would recommend this." He held up a small wooden weapon that kind of looked like a mini crossbow on the wrist. "It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready," Alaric then pointed the weapon towards his side and demonstrated how it would work. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." He commented when he noticed the look that Damon and Stefan had given each other, though Charlotte's face broke out into a grin.

"Man that is so cool." Her gaze moved from the weapon to Alaric, who grinned back at her. It was then that the group had split off and started to practice with the weapons, Charlotte had _gratefully_, according to Damon, decided to stick with her own weapon, considering in the past whenever the angel had tested anything new there were _mishaps_. To which pissed Damon off, mostly due to an incident that occurred sometime in the fifties. With a priceless rug that Damon and Stefan had owned. However, _Damon _never seemed to _let that one go_.

So Charlotte did the thing she was good at and made herself a cup of tea, before wandering back out into the living room making her way over to one of the many windows. In that time, Charlotte had stretched out of _white _limbs, wincing a little when her right wing hit the wall. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared out into the garden, it was rather peaceful at this time of day, the faint sound of the birds calling to each other and the sound of the rushing water from one of the many lakes near the house, seemed to sooth her over worked brain.

However, there was something out in the woods that seemed to catch Charlotte's eye.

A figure?

Her whole body tensed as she gripped her mug tighter, the hot sensation of the steaming tea didn't seem to bother her at that moment. _She could sense that _thing _in the woods._

It most defiantly was a person. It was tall, slim, a mop of brown hair _… clad in a suit_. _No. __**Could it be? **_No. It couldn't. Her eyes closed shut and she breathed in. _Okay just - calm down. The mentioning of Katherine must have brought them back to your brain. _They _aren't really here._ Opening her eyes again, Charlotte could no longer see the _person _in the woods; a sigh of relief escaped her lips. The wings that rested on her back seemed to twitch slightly as she felt someone else, but with a shrug of her shoulders, she tried to concentrate on the conversations that were happening behind her, while taking another sip of her tea.

"_You know they sill amaze me._" Charlotte's whole body seemed to freeze at the sound of the new voice. A frown settled on her brow as Charlotte turned her head, wings dipping slightly as she saw the others were still engrossed with each other. "_Oh come on, Lottie! You don't remember you own Uncle Gabriel?_"

**Gabriel! **

The sound of his name made Charlotte choke on her tea. Damon's head rose as he frowned.

"Lottie? You okay?" he asked as she turned her whole body, her wings folding into her back once more, a nod of her head made his eyes narrow.

"Damon I'm fine - _just _excuse me for a moment." She didn't let him get his next question out as her right hand made a motion and the whole room froze. "Gabriel! I know you're there!" her voice rose as she stormed over to the table and all but slammed down her mug. "What even are you doing here?"

"What? Can't your _favourite _Uncle visit his _only_ niece?" the voice sounded from behind her and she spun on the heel of her foot. A rather **unpleasant **look graced her soft features, while her eyes narrowed from behind her glasses. To Charlotte, Gabriel _looked _okay, as well as the fact that his grace seemed to be intact.

"**What **are you doing here, Gabe?" she asked again and the elder Archangel sighed and rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers and a bunch of flowers appeared in his hands.

"I came to see _how _you were." He replied as he held the flowers out towards her. Charlotte's resolve was _slowly _starting to come undone, as a small smile spread across her lips as she accepted the bunch of roses from him, bringing them up to her nose and smelt them. _They _all but came out of the Garden of Eden. A raise of her brow made Gabriel twitch a little on the spot. "_Okay_ fine. I had a run in with your boys."

"You what!?" the high pitch of her voice all but made one of the vases on the hallway table explode. Charlotte ducked a little as she looked over at the damage, her lip pulled upwards slightly in a small hint of melancholy at her powers.

"Easy there, _princess_. They're fine." Charlotte then chucked the roses back onto the table, taking a step forward, closer to her uncle.

"What did you _do_? What happened?" the questions seemed to fly out of her mouth, only Gabriel raising a hand, and snapping his fingers made her questions cease and not another sound escaped it. Her eyes widened as she noticed what Gabriel had done. _Oh, you little shit_ she thought.

"I just had a little _fun_ that's all. And what makes you think _I _did anything?" he answered. "Besides Deano said a _few _things that got me thinking. So I came all the way over here to Mystic Falls to see how you are holding up and _before you ask _'how did I found you?' us angels have a funny way of doing things, even if you were expelled all the way out here to the middle of nowhere by a _high level spirit_." That piece of information made Charlotte's eyes widen even more, Gabe only nodded as if he knew what she was thinking. "-_no _I do not know if…_he _knows where you are. However, that doesn't mean he won't figure out a way how to. Charlotte you _are _his flesh and blood, he'll want you back." Charlotte's expression all but dropped as tears started to swell behind her eyes. Gabe reached out a finger and placed it under her chin, tilting her head backwards, only until her eyes met his own did his hand moved to rest against her cheek. "But don't worry, _If _Lucifer does find his way to you, all you gotta do is pray." Charlotte's eyes closed as a single tear leaked from the corner of her eye.

A kiss against Charlotte's forehead was all she felt before a flutter of wings was heard. Opening her eyes again Charlotte let out a loud groan, with another flick of her wrist and the inhabitants of the living room came to life again. Damon was the only one that seemed to notice that anything was different about the room.

"What did you do to my vase?! There is water on the carpet. Charlotte!"

-x-

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric had asked the group once everyone was standing in a circle, surrounding the table, _after _Damon had stopped fretting about his broken vase and soaked rug.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena." …_what_? "I don't want her to know about this." Stefan told Alaric, though his gaze had landed on Charlotte. _Why was he looking at … _oh _is it because I blab? I blab a lot about plans that shouldn't be blab about. _Charlotte ended up poking her tongue out at Stefan to which his lips twitched but he ignored her.

"Okay, well. I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight."

"Hey maybe _I _should help Ric keep Elena under control?" Charlotte butted in, and everyone turned their gaze onto her. Mostly with a look of 'a possibility.' Which then slowly dwindled down to a '_not _a possibility.' Due to Caroline's death glare at both Charlotte and Stefan.

"No! No…_I_ bought you a dress, you are going!" Caroline all but pronounced to which Charlotte hung her head, before sighing. _You shouldn't _piss off a newborn vampire.

"Fine…" came the moan. Stefan shifted on his feet before he spoke up.

"Alright, if anybodywants to back out, I'll understand." _Oh_. Charlotte's hand, that had flown up was smacked back down by Caroline.

"Yeah cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out. Caroline. _Charlotte_." _Well now _that _wasn't fair._

"I won't." Caroline insisted…before she paused and looked over at Charlotte expectantly. _Oh she was waiting for me to say…_

"Fine - me neither. I need something to put my mind at ease anyway." She stated while crossing her arms over her chest, trying to push her glasses up without using her hands.

"Good and look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around."

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon added as he smirked over at Charlotte before he did his _eyebrow thing._ You know the one were he stares at you, but his eyebrows go up and down.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy added.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked Bonnie who had been quiet for the whole duration of the others talking. All heads turned to face her, while she looked up at them. Before a sigh escaped her lips.

"No one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine," Damon and Charlotte replied in unison. "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." He finished for them before he turned to face Charlotte and they high fived. _Well - this should be a walk in the park._

**A/N:**

**Phew - Chapter two is done! I hoped you all enjoyed. Possible Elijah next chapter :D But I wanna know if you guys like the story or not so leave a review! Otherwise I won't know!**

**As usual, I apologise for any spelling, grammar, **_**tense **_**mistakes at it midnight and I just **suck **at proofing heh.**


	3. Masquerade Part III

**Chapter 3 – **

**Masquerade Part 3**

**The One Where Charlotte Gets a Call**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing! Which Is pretty sad ****  
I only own Charlotte :D **

It wasn't long before the party was in full swing. Caroline and Charlotte both made their way up the massive steps towards massive front doors that opened up the whole entire width of the wall they were built into. A groan escaped her lips as Caroline pulled her through the threshold and straight towards the food table, it was mostly the fact that the music was starting to hurt her ears. Charlotte started to scratch at her ear lobe before she complained.

"Caroline." The young vampire turned her head to give her friend a look before they dropped hands.

"You said you wouldn't complain!" Caroline almost had to yell to be heard over the music. Before her body turned towards the punch bowl, picking up a small cup she grabbed the ladle of the probably already spiked punch and poured herself a drink. She then picked up another and poured orange liquid into the plastic cup.

"I know! But I didn't think it'd be this … **annoying**." Caroline rolled her eyes before handing Charlotte her punch without even looking at her. "Besides you guys don't need me here. I could be with Ric - watching Elena!" _or over with Sam and Dean helping them with whatever they are doing at the moment. _

Which truth be told, was nothing interesting unless you count a **Supernatural **convention interesting.

"You have no choice … you _are _like our only **backup **witch and we need you if Katherine has anymore tricks up her sleeve!" Caroline responded before she looked back over to her older friend. Charlie was about to then complain about being backup when she remembered that Bonnie was actually the only one of the two that had managed to practice her magic more. "Besides no one has seen you for like five years! Go mingle." Caroline made 'shooing' motions with her hands and the Nephilim rolled her eyes herself and moved away from the table.

Making her way through the throng of teenagers and older residents, Charlotte finally made it outside. Although it was not much better, considering people were still walking into the house.

It wasn't long until she spotted Stefan and Damon though. Heaving a sigh of relief, she pushed her way past others and stood right beside Damon. "My god - I forgot how annoying parties can be." She spoke up as Damon looked down at her, letting a slow whistle leave his lips. That managed to get a blush from the angel, who in return nudged him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Well - _Lottie_, I didn't know you could scrub up so lovely!" Damon spoke with a mock surprise. She could see out the corner of her eye, Stefan shaking his head slightly with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Says the _vampire _who seems to only wear leather on a daily basis." She retorted. Damon all but placed a hand over his heart in a gesture of hurt. "This seems to be an improvement." She had a thing about men in suits.

"Why Charlotte how could you _wound _me so easily!" a laugh escaped her lips as she nudged him yet again.

"You do look beautiful, Charlotte." Stefan added his two cents in sending a charming smile her way. Charlie then grabbed the bottom of her dress in both her hands, she had managed to cart her drink off to one of the teenagers who were looking for alcohol, and curtsied.

"Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore." She giggled slightly as she stood straighter again, adjusting her mask. Damon looked between his brother and her before scoffing.

"Why does Stefan get the goody two shoes act?" he asked. Charlie placed a hand against his shoulder, turning her body to face him.

"I will tell you when you are older." Was all she said before she spun on her heel, giggling as she headed back indoors.

"Why do we keep her around?" Damon suddenly asked Stefan as he was still staring at the back of Charlie's head. Stefan laughed, he wanted to make a comment that she had only _arrived _a couple of weeks ago, but he shrugged and said.

"Because she's family."

-x-

After a couple of more shots from the punch bowel, Charlie almost forgot what they were here for

…_oh right Katherine. Yes right because Katherine was a - __**bitch**__. Yes, that was right. Well no … she wasn't always a bitch._

Considering how long Charlotte has been alive, Katherine and her used to get along…_really _well. Charlie was brought out of thoughts when she spotted a head of brown hair, her blue eyes narrowed as she pushed off the wall and started to follow the vampire.

That's when a strange feeling erupted in the pit of her stomach. Charlie's head turned to look out one of the many windows that lead to the back patio.

_One of those girls was dead._

Her eyes managed to spot Stefan a _very _dead Aimee. Charlie grimaced, she hated that one of the perks of being related too … _Satan _himself was that she could tell when someone had died … kinda like a Reaper but she didn't have the job of collecting the souls of the dead.

"It's tragic," the voice startled her. The limbs between her shoulders blades twitched slightly in case she needed her wings, Katherine stepped up next to Charlotte looking out the window. Another strawberry in her hand. "…_she _was such a pretty little thing."

"Why are you doing this, Katherine?" the angel asked her tone stiff. Katherine looked over at the other brunette and let the smirk grow on her face.

"I heard about your _father_. How tragic that he's out of his cage now. When do you think Daddy/Daughter bonding time will start?" The question was ignored and it made Charlie's jaw twitch as she watched Katherine eat her strawberry.

"How do you know about that?" she asked her hands were clenched into fists beside her. Katherine smirked and tapped her nose.

"I have my ways, Char. Don't worry I haven't told anyone that you're here in Mystic Falls. Wouldn't want the _Devil _… well - the **real **one to know that _we_ are both here." Charlotte had half a mind to blow her up right now, but knowing Katherine her and her _witch _had a protection spell for the vampire. "I've gotta go, little angel. Make sure you look after yourself, Charlotte." And with that, Katherine was gone, a small grumbled escaped Charlie's lips, but _that _was interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate against her side. Digging into the pocket of her dress, _s_he praised the dress god for that, and looked at the ID.

A grin then stretched across her face as she answered and pressed the phone against her ear. "Sam!" making her way outside, down the steps and towards the woods hoping that the noise would start to fade so that she could hear what Sam was saying.

"Charlie … _where _are you?" he asked. _Oooh_._ Yeah. Haven't actually told them about this little stop over._ She bit her bottom lip.

"Uh … somewhere safe, don't worry about me. Why are you calling?" she tried to lean down and pull off her heels. Heels plus grass doesn't mix well.

"Just wondering if you know anything about a Leticia Gore?" he asked her. Charlie almost rolled her eyes; _gee it would have been nice if you boys checked in on me. And not just for information._ "Charlotte?" Sam's voice sounded distant. Shaking her head, shrugging her shoulders, then remembered that he couldn't see her.

"No I don't. Sorry. Why?" obviously they might have been dealing with her ghost.

"Just we might think that this hotel is being possessed by her spirit and the boy she killed." Charlie couldn't help sticking her nose up at the information.

"Yuck. Do you guys need my help?" Charlie asked - _anything _to get away from this party, which seemed to be dragging on. Katherine hadn't even made her move yet.

"No we seem to be okay. Although I have a feeling you're going hate missing out on this case." Sam responded.

'Sammy?' Charlie heard Dean in the background. 'Is that Lottie?' he asked Sam. She could almost see the scowl set on his brow as he looked up at his baby brother.

"Yes. Dean it is." Sam replied his voice sounded muffled. Having pulled the phone away from his ear and placed his hand over the microphone.

'Well - ask her why the hell she didn't warn us about this?' a brow rose as Charlie crossed her free arm over her waist; she turned on the spot watching the mansion and those who were still inside. 'No never mind hang on.' The phone then sounded like it was being pried out of certain pair of hands, with a grumpy Dean mumbling to Sam. 'Just - give me the … _Lottie_ why the hell didn't you tell us about Chuck?" he sounded pissed but less muffled than he was before.

"What about Chuck?" she asked confused slightly.

"The damn books! They seem to have … _spread._ There's this … gathering…"

'Convention.' _Sam_

"Whatever. People are here dressed up like us! Like the demons, we have gangked. Hell there's even one or two girls dressed like you!" she could practically see his hand movements and the huff that escaped his lips.

"Dean. I had no idea about Chuck. I may be _related _to the archangels but I am **not **one. I cannot see everything that's - Chuck wrote about me?" she asked distracted by the fact that she was even in the books. To what Sam had told her when she had spotted those books on the shelf one year was that Chuck was a prophet who knew everything about the Winchester boys, but the books seemed to stop when Dean went to Hell. _Long _before Charlotte even met them. "Forget about that!" Dean seemed worked up but Charlie didn't get the chance to reply when she heard someone scream.

"What was that?" Dean questioned. Charlie shook her head as she pulled the phone away from her ear to look around the edge of the lake before she placed it back.

"I'm sorry Dean I've gotta go!" she then hung up, with a futter of wings Charlie was then kneeling down beside Elena. She looked up at Bonnie and Jeremy. "What happened!" she exclaimed. Bonnie looked over at her a little surprised that she was there all of a sudden but got over her initial shock.

"It's Katherine! She's linked to Katherine. Get them to stop! Tell Damon and Stefan to stop!" Jeremy turned to leave but Charlie placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I'll get there much quicker. You stay with your sister." Before Jeremy even had the chance to argue, he heard a flutter of feathers and Charlotte was gone. Jeremy turned back on his heel and leant down next to Elena.

"Charlie's got it." He whispered to Elena who screamed out in pain again. It only took Charlotte five seconds to figure out that who she was looking for was upstairs. Running up the stairs Charlotte came to the open doors of one of the bedrooms in the mansion. Her hands flicked out and one of the bedposts exploded. Not necessarily, the best thing to blow up but it got their attention.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Katherine and Elena are linked!" everyone seemed to freeze. Damon let his surprise show on his face before he looked back down at Katherine. Stefan released her and the two of them got up off the floor, Katherine then took the stake from Damon's hand, but the brother's attention was stuck on Charlie.

"Charlie! Go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay?" his tone was stern but held worry. Charlie shook her head.

"Don't worry I would know! Jeremy's down there with her now, as well as Bonnie." Katherine scoffed as she looked at Charlie. "I wanna make sure the two of _you _are safe." _They were the only family she had for the last 100 years._

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little more pressure…" Katherine's voice faded as she dragged the tip of the stake across the palm of her hand, letting the blood leak.

"No!" the yell came from the Nephilim who was still outside of the barrier. Her hands made the same movement as before making the stake blow up slightly in her hands. Charlie heard Katherine hiss as hard brown eyes met the blue.

"Well _that's _no fair!" she complained her lips almost pulled out into a pout but then her eyes moved down to the splintered bed post, and sped to pick a long shard up and aimed it towards her stomach. "This is really gonna hurt." She smirked and moved her arm down towards her stomach but Damon stopped her. Her head tilted to the side as she moved back towards the couch and sat down, legs crossing over each other. "Okay. So, how about the moonstone?" she questioned. Charlotte let some of her teeth bare as she tried to step into the room; she was all but bounced backwards. _Ugh _she hated when only her magic was powerful enough to break barriers. "Oh there's nothing you can do now, little angel. How about you run along and tell your precious friends what has happened." Katherine let her smirk grew as she heard the ruffle of wings and the brunette was gone.

-x-

"Are you alright?" came Charlotte's question as soon as she had made it down the hill. Elena looked up at her friend.

"Are they?" she questioned as Charlie nodded her head.

"They're stuck in the room with Katherine, but I doubt she'll kill them. Considering how much she wants Stefan back," though the look on Elena's face made her pause and give a sheepish grin. "Sorry," her eyes found Bonnie's. "You're right; Katherine had a witch link Elena to her. I would have broken it myself but …" she didn't want to say that she was too out of practise but she didn't have too when Bonnie interrupted her.

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder, Jeremy!" Bonnie called as she stood up from her position near Elena, she then pointed towards Charlie and leaned forward grabbing the others hand. "Come on, where going to look for that witch." A groan almost left Charlie's throat as she was dragged backwards before righting herself and followed Bonnie up the hill and back into the mansion.

"What does she look like?" Charlie asked finally inside, her hand leaving Bonnie's grip. Bonnie didn't reply just kept on walking through the rooms. A roll of her eyes, Charlie grumbled too herself following after her fellow witch. It was about ten minutes later when Bonnie finally caught the witch wandering into the dining room.

"You looking for me?" the witch asked once the two of them had entered the room with her. A massive mahogany dining table sat in the centre of the room, candle stands surrounding the outside of the room, all lit.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked cautious to stand any closer to the elder witch.

"Lucy."

"What are you doing here?" the question leaving the younger witch as she shifted slightly closer to Lucy. In turn made Charlie step closer to her friend, suddenly catching the eye of Lucy.

"I should have known I'd run into a Bennett," Lucy commented "… _and _a half breed. You are most certainly the most interesting topic throughout the witch community, my dear." Charlie didn't say anything only stood closer to Bonnie, trying to ignore the way her wings twitched underneath her skin.

"How do you know me?" Bonnie tried to steer the conversation back towards her…_not _understanding what Lucy meant by a … a **half breed**? That was something Bonnie would certainly ask about later.

"You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you. Both of you."

"Then stop the spell you put on our friend." Lucy gave a slight smile.

"Give Katherine the moonstone," Charlotte shifted on her feet. "…and I will."

"Why are you willingly helping Katherine? She's not a _good _as she used to be." Charlotte then spoke up, moving to stand bedside Bonnie if not slightly in front.

"Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy." Charlotte had to stop herself from snorting at the use of 'groovy'. _Who uses the word groovy anymore?_

"You're not leaving until you stop this spell!" Bonnie demanded, Charlie could feel a sudden surge of power in the room. A small smile crossed her lips; Bonnie would most defiantly become powerful.

"Look I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt _you_."

A loud huff escaped Lucy's lips as she shifted on her feet. "Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up!" there was a tense moment before Bonnie shot forward and grabbed Lucy's wrist. Charlie started forward but a short shake of Bonnie's head, made Charlie freeze and step backwards. "You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you." Lucy then grabbed onto Bonnie's forearms, the room suddenly started to shake. The lights and candles flickered slightly before they became bright again. "Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay."

_Well _\- tonight just got interesting.

-x-

And the night stayed interesting, the girls were able to trust Lucy considering that she suddenly had a change of heart and placed another spell on the moonstone that would soon knock Katherine out. Damon's plan was then to lock Katherine in the tomb that was underneath the church, 'let her suffer some more before we end her.' Was his exact words, Charlotte was just happy that they managed to have Katherine were they wanted her … the _second _place they had wanted her. Walking down the massive hill towards the driveway, she spotted Elena with Stefan.

_Oh no - it looks like they're having another fight. Should I go down? No I should just stay here…__**oh **__don't stare Stefan can probably sense you. _

Watching Elena leave Charlotte quickly made her way towards Stefan.

"Stef?" she called out but the vampire didn't look up. She gave a small sigh as she placed a hand against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Stefan." Gathering that Elena might have _just _broken up with him…**again**. He utter a small 'yeah' as his hand came up and rested on top of hers, giving it a slight squeeze before he turned on the spot.

"You need a ride home?" he asked her, his brown eyes meeting her ocean blue. But Charlotte shook her head.

"I'll check on Elena. You never know with that girl." She tried to joke; the small smile though disappeared when Stefan didn't respond they way she had wanted him too. She placed a kiss against the top of his hand before the two of them walked off in separate directions. It was another couple of minutes before Elena came into view near her car.

"Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better.." The phone gripped tightly in Elena's hands, paused when she spotted something out the corner of her eye, though she relaxed when she noticed it was just Charlie. "Yeah, you can drive her home. Apparently I'll have someone here to make sure I'm safe," Charlie couldn't help the snort that escaped her throat as she reached for Elena's keys. "No…Charlie's with me. We're just gonna go back home and straight to bed?" the question was directed to the slightly shorter of the two, to which Charlie nodded her head more than once. She was beat. Elena then hung up as she looked at Charlie.

"What?" the question made Elena's mock anger turn into a grin. "Oh come on you love me. Besides I've been spending _too _much time with your boyfriends that I need some girl time." Before Elena could complain that they weren't her boyfriends, she felt pressure around her neck, her vision starting to turn hazy. A sudden curse reached her ears, but was faint, distant sounding as if they were suddenly somewhere very far far away. Then her whole world was black.

The last Elena saw was Charlie's body fallen hard against the asphalt of the ground.

**A/N: Well nooo Elijah in this chapter ( oops ) but we did have a Sam and Dean cameo in there heh. Hehe. I hope that's okay - I've been meaning to change the description to say just a bigger cross over with SPN but haven't gotten around to it. Anyway, also sorry about the confusion for the title, I hated Dirty Little Secret y uck so Sweet Hell fits better haha.**

**Sorry for any grammar, spelling or tense mistakes.**

**Also thanks for my two reviews and the follows! I don't care how little that reviewer count is as long as people read it haha**

**~ JFM ~**


	4. Rose

**Chapter 4**

**Rose Part One**

**The One Where Charlotte Has a Guest**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing! I only own Charlotte :D **

The Mystic Falls climate started to dip as the night went on. The middle of the woods seemed much worse, near the creak seemed to be pushing the temperature down even more so than it was in the middle of the town. An SUV was parked right in front of an old abandoned two story house, walking up the stairs with a brown haired girl in his arms was Trevor. The vampire who had someone do his dirty work for him, said girl in his arms was Elena. Leaving a poorly covered Charlotte in the backseat all alone, her mask had fallen off a while ago and her stockings now had rips up each leg.

Making sure that to remember the other passenger, Trevor stepped through the front door moving into the lounge room off to the left of the entrance of the rundown home. He placed Elena on the old ratted couch, before pulling the ropes that were around her wrists the brunette stirred again, eyes opening ever so slowly.

"What do you want?" Elena asked suddenly nervous about the man who was standing over her. Trevor silently shushed her before he started to lean down towards her neck. Elena made a noise of slight discomfort as she tried to pus herself backwards against the couch even more. "What about my friend? Where is she?" Elena started to panic at the sudden absences of Charlotte. Trevor once again shushed her.

"I know …" he wasn't even paying attention as his face started to transform. His fangs extended and the veins around his eyes appeared. "Just a taste." However, a sudden presence and voice made him stop, a soft growl escaped his throat.

"Trevor! Control yourself." The female vamp stood on the steps that lead down into the living room. Trevor looked up, his face returning to normal before he huffed and stood up.

"Buzz kill." He muttered as he walked past Rose. Who watched him leave before turning back towards Elena.

Trevor stumbled back out into the cold. He was grumbling all the way to the car, pulling open the back door. His arms wrapped around Charlotte's shoulders and underneath her legs, _she _was slightly heavier than the doppelgänger, but with his vampire strength, Trevor managed. He took Charlie up the grand staircase and towards one of the many rooms that the house provided, before he chucked her onto the bed. Her blood didn't smell as sweet, something - _more _harsher to the nose…like sulphur. His nose turned up at…_what _looked like to be a young girl, before he stepped back out into the hallway and shut the door. Hoping that whatever the other had given them would keep her under much longer than it had the other girl.

It was about two hours later when Charlotte started to stir, the voices that seemed to be right outside her door not helping her sleep pattern. So, not worrying about why her room suddenly smelt like a wet hellhound, she just turned around and started to pull the, non existent pillow over her head. Hands then grabbed at the air above her mess of loss curls. Eyes snapping open Charlie noticed that it wasn't her room she was currently occupying. Her whole body shot upwards, hand flying to her forehead.

"Oh god – what the hell was given to me." The task of checking herself over seemed to move to the back of her mind when she heard the voices outside the bedroom door.

'How's the girl?' a voice that held a slightly feminine tone to it asked.

'Still passed out.' A second voice replied, this one was deeper with a hint of confidence in his tone.

'What about the other one? That you _weren't _supposed to bring.' The first voice asked again. They were probably talking about her. Great she wasn't _needed_ which meant they would try to kill her when they got the chance.

Notice the key word _Try. _Charlie hadn't brought her angel blade to the party, so they had nothing to kill her with.

One of the _bigger _benefits of being half angel.

'Last I checked she was still passed out as well. Though she … _smells _weird.' Charlie frowned at that almost wanting to poke her tongue out at the door.

'Trevor.' The voice sounded exhausted. _Trevor _let out a small laugh before clearing his throat.

'Sorry. Her blood is something I have never _smelt _before, Rose. It's different. It's like she isn't human, but she _is_.' Trevor sounded confused by that. There was some ruffling of fabric; footsteps against the hardwood floor. Leading away from the room Charlie was currently in.

'So you didn't touch them, did you?' Rose asked while Charlie had gotten up off the bed and started to inspect the place.

'Give me some credit. So, you called him?' _Him. _That peaked Charlie's interest. Who was _him_?

'No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works.' Charlie then guessed that Elena was to be _carted _off to someone else. Meaning these two were just some lackeys that were being ordered around. _Also _meaning the **him **that they spoke about was only expecting _one _girl not two.

'Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?'

Wait…

What…?!

Elijah.

As in _Eli_? Oh - well this wasn't good for Elena.

'They say it got to him.' Charlie didn't really care about the rest of their conversation she just wanted to find a way out of the house _with _Elena. She couldn't exactly fly back to the boarding house considering her wing was still broken, she could probably only manage to fly short distances before the pain started to become too much to bare. Elijah was probably after Elena because she was the doppelgänger … _but how would Eli have known about Elena? They all thought that the Petrova line ended with Katherine?_ _Unless Nik - no. He couldn't have … Nik was daggered._

Charlie stepped over towards the window, pulling back the curtains, eyes squinting against the sudden assault of the sun. As her eyes cleared, she noticed the bars that ran vertical over the window.

She wasn't strong, suddenly something that she wished she inherited from her father. A groan escaped her throat as she moved over towards the bedroom door. No point in checking the other windows or the ones in the bathroom, considering they probably had bars on them as well. She yanked against the doorknob and was surprised when the door swung open, huh. These vamps were definitely the middle men. Charlie stepped into the hallway, the house was looking worse for ware, the wallpaper was peeling, the floor had holes nearly everywhere and the ceiling had mould as big as a dog…_, which was _**ew.**

The smell seemed to get to Charlie more than what the house as a whole look like, it smelt like wet dog, as if the mould had been there for so many years. The other was the temperature, it was freezing, especially upstairs were circulation of warm air was not happening, goose bumps appeared on the top of Charlie's forearms, the short dress was most definitely _not _a winter fashion. Not exactly, the classiest of homes that Elijah could have picked from. Well if he was still anything like he was back in the late 40's.

Charlie could faintly here a conversation happening down stairs, which meant that _hopefully _Elena was still alive. Moving towards one of the two massive staircases, Charlie tried her best to sneak down each step without making a noise; she wanted to make sure that the two vamps didn't know she was awake yet, considering she was weapon less. She had left her angel blade at home, she almost felt naked without it.

She had finally made it to the bottom of the stairs; looking left, she spotted the person; Trevor then Rose and Elena in what was suppose to be the living room. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, as they didn't notice her stepping towards the front door; it was only when her hand gripped onto the doorknob that they noticed her, and then she was flying backwards.

Wings instantly spreading from her back to steady her fall, a cry fell from her lips as her right wing smacked against the stair railing, her hard gaze then fell upon Trevor who was staring at them. _Well … shit._

-x-

Elena was staring at her.

This was not how she wanted to tell her friend that she was…_half _angel. As if, Elena or any of them would have believed her anyway. Vampires, witches and werewolves were one thing. The existence of the heavenly host was another. She was placed on the couch on the other side of the room; she wasn't comfortable considering the fall had knocked her right wing even more. It was kind of like a dislocated shoulder, you _have _to pop it back into place other wise it wouldn't heal properly, but with a wing you had to make sure you did it right, other wise you could break it, meaning it would take _longer_ to heal. Charlie was inspecting her white wing, which curled around her body, a couple of feathers had become loose and she winced when she had to pluck them. A soft growl emitted from her throat as they glowed and dimmed to black.

"Elena, if you stare any longer you will put a hole through my head." Charlie suddenly spoke. Elena jumped a little in her spot and the piece of paper that was in her hands crumpled.

"Sorry." Her voice was so small that it made Charlie look up from her wing and towards her friend. Well hopefully Elena would get over her initial shock. "It's just…" she trailed off looking down at her hands, Charlie then sighed before she stood up from the couch, wings moving to rest behind her. "Why are they white?" Elena finally spoke up as Charlie came to sit on the coffee table in front of the nervous teenager.

"Why are they white?" Charlie repeated the question, an eyebrow rose.

"Yeah - I mean aren't…_angel_ wings supposed to be like black or something?" Elena questioned. Charlie couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips, that was the Elena she knew.

"It has … to do with who my _father _is." She stated before she could say anymore Rose stepped back into the room. Charlie sat up straighter and stared the vampire down.

"I'm sorry for what Trevor did. To your … _wings_." Was all Rose uttered as she stared at the limbs. Charlie couldn't help the slight twitch of her eyebrow.

"It's fine. It was already damaged before your boyfriend threw me across the room." Charlie retorted, Rose folded her arms over chest and huffed opening her mouth before even _she _was interrupted by Trevor rushing into the room.

"He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor seemed like he was about to have a stroke as he shuffled on the spot near the stairs. Rose made her way over to him.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose tried to reassure her partner and Charlie's head tilted to the side as she watched their exchanged.

Looked like Trevor would bail.

She stood up … only to feel pressure against her hand, she gathered Elena had grabbed onto it, probably making sure that she wouldn't leave at that moment.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants her more."

"No…Trevor's probably right," Charlie spoke up the two looked at her. Rose's gaze was hard, stern. While Trevor's held the terror and the worry. "Elijah is a man of his _word _but if you've been running for as long as you **say **you have. He may not be as forgiving."

"Shut up!" Rose hissed. Charlie held up her left hand in surrender, her speech though seemed to make Trevor fret even more; she couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips. _Well _\- what can she say, sometimes she was her father's daughter.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"You better _hurry_." Charlie sung once again placing herself on the coffee table. Elena tugged on her hand making the Nephilim look over at her friend.

"Hey! What are we?"

"We're family, forever." _Oh how sweet_. A knock at the door made them _all _freeze.

"You're scared." Elena spoke up. Charlie had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose then left the three of them to go and answer the front door. Trevor turned too look back at the girls; Charlie smirked at the expression he wore. Before another squeeze of her hand made her shake her head. A faint laughter started to ring through her head … _oh no_. Her thumb started to twist the ring that rested on her index finger; he couldn't have found her - not yet! However, Charlie's head snapped up towards the doorway. Hand pulled from Elena's, who turned towards her.

"What are you doing?" Elena whispered Charlie gave her a look of sympathy before a flutter of wings made the girl disappear. "_Charlie!_" Elena hissed before the noise of two more people entering the room made her turn suddenly. The man who stood at the top of the stairs stared. Before he sped over to Elena, entering her personal space, sniffing at her neck.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." Elijah spoke ever so softly as he slowly tilted his head to look at the doppelgänger. However, his eyes did not linger long on Elena before they caught the unmistakable presences of three feathers resting against the couch on the other side of the room. He sped again, leant down to pick up each of the black feathers, they were soft and they smelt like sulphur. Smelt like _her._ "Impossible." He whispered to himself before he looked back up to see the others staring at him. Most likely wondering why he would ever bother himself with a bunch of feathers. He pulled his suit jacket back; before placing them in his top pocket as he wandered over to Elena again. "Now, we have a long journey head of us. We should be going."

Elena all but sent a pathetic look towards Rose. "Please, don't let him take me," Though Elijah paused before he turned towards Trevor.

"One last piece of business and we're done." He mentioned as he made his way over to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Elijah had to stop the look of disgust that wanted to make its way across his face as he looked at the younger vampire.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary," was what he said.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Well - _that _was true. But Elijah **still **didn't want the apology.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she is loyal to you and that now I honour. Were was _your _loyalty?" he asked as his head tilted upwards slightly as he watched Trevor's expression.

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." Trevor smiled; his face seemed like relief flooded through his body but it was lost when Elijah managed to pull his head clean off. A sudden cry filled the room as Rose nearly curled in on herself. Elena couldn't help but stare at the decapitated body pooling blood on the floor.

"You…!" Rose cried again. But Elijah gave her a stern look as his voice hardened.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free," Elijah turned his gaze to Elena who still stood shocked. "Come." He gestured.

"No," Elena sounded a little more confident than she felt at that moment. Where had Charlie gone! "What about the moonstone?" she questioned hopefully Stefan and Damon were here already, other wise this was going to be a waste of time.

-x-

She couldn't face him.

Not again.

Not after what happened during the war, she had a feeling that what she had done was hardly forgivable to the siblings, but she had no idea what would happen if she had called for …

Breaking of glass caught her attention. Head turning to the side she spotted Damon, her mouth opened for her to start yelling at him. But he placed a finger over his lips as he gestured with his other hand for her to come over. She huffed but complied, making sure that her feet didn't make a sound against the wooden floor.

"What is that?" she heard his voice float up from downstairs. Damon turned to look at her.

'_Stay here_.' Her mouthed to her as he sped off.

"I don't know." _Rose._

"Who else is in this house?" Charlie froze _oh don't ask that question._

"Just … _just _the … the girl with wings…an angel possibly?" **Damnit **_Rose. _Charlie clenched her fists together as she made her way towards the end of the hall. "The other girl that was brought here. Who uh seemed to have left those - those feathers behind."

"The Angel?" she could just hear Elijah's question. "Charlotte!" his voice yelled. Her whole body froze at the mention of her name. "Welcome home!" and that was all she heard for a couple of seconds.

It was quiet apart from Damon and Stefan's teasing. _What were they trying to do? Distract him…_enough_ to stake him? No but a normal stake wouldn't kill him…oh._ They didn't know that.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Charlie moved closer towards the staircase. Leaning down against the wall, Charlie then moved the top half of her body so that she could peak out into the entry. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want _both _girls now." **Oh you bastard.** "I'm gonna count to three or heads. Will. Roll. Do we understand each other?" Charlie's gaze was pulled from Elijah as Elena stepped out at the top of the stairs.

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Charlie let her jaw clench, as she fell back against the wall as she spotted Elijah suddenly in front of Elena.

"What game are you playing at?" he questioned before a yell was heard and the sizzling of flesh. _Vervain_. There was another commotion, noises of bodies falling down the stairs. Charlie quickly stood up and rushed to the top of the stairs next to Elena and sees Damon with the stake pointed towards Elijah.

"No!" a hand flew up to cover her mouth as Elijah's head turned towards her. That was a distraction enough to let Damon stake Elijah through the heart. Pushing him backwards until he was hoisted up against the wall. It seemed like Elijah didn't break eye contact with the angel even as he started turning grey and veins appeared all over his body. Charlie hardly noticed that Elena had moved from her spot next to her and now was currently in Stefan's arms.

"Lottie?" Damon was now in front of her. "Lottie? Helllo?" he called, the brunette shook her head and looked down at Damon.

"Sorry," She muttered. Damon all but lifted a brow as his gaze flickered towards her wings. "They're okay." She mumbled in his ear as she stepped past him down the stairs only to end up standing in front of Elijah.

"You need a ride back, _Lottie?_" it was Stefan who asked this time. But Charlie shook her head, eyes not wavering from the grey face of the Original.

"No – No. I'll find my way." The three of them wanted to argue but they didn't want to have pissed off angel in their midst. So they reluctantly left Charlotte alone with the dead Original.

Or so they _thought _he was dead.

**A/N: *prays that you liked that one even though most of you don't even review***

**ANYWAY there we have a slight meeting with Eli and Charlie haha**

**OH and I have officially moved this story into the crossover section – so hopefully more people will see it? Uhh also means Dean and Sam and the angels will have a bigger role than they were originally going to have :D**

**I apologise for any grammar, spelling or tense mistakes**

**Love all of you so much xoxo**

**~ JFM ~**


	5. Katerina

Chapter 5

**The One Were Charlotte Helps an Old Friend**

She tried not to stare at his body for too long. Knowing that he'd eventually wake up soon, and he would probably be even crankier if he has to pull the stake out of his heart by himself. A groan escaped her as she pushed some of her hair behind her ears and stumbled forward towards Elijah. Hand gripping onto the stake and then yanked it free.

The sound of flesh ripping made her wince and Elijah ungracefully fell to the ground in a loud thump. "Sorry…" she whispered to him as she chucked the stake away before stepping over his body and falling to the ground beside him, gripping his upper arms and pushing him onto his back. "Sorry about everything really." She mumbled as she started to push some of his hair out of his still grey face. "I had to leave, I didn't want you or _Rebekah _or even Kol in trouble from - the **devil **himself." Finn could fend for himself, and Nik wasn't even _there _during that time. The sudden sound of the veins retracting from around his face made Charlie flinch backwards, wings twitching ever so slightly.

A loud gasp was heard as Elijah's eyes snapped open; he was slightly disorientated forgetting that he should have probably been on the wall instead of on the floor. But his sense of smell caught the familiar whiff of sulphur, Elijah's head turned to the side and he spotted Charlotte. Looking worse for ware, her hair was a mess and her makeup had run. Her missing shoes and her broken wing, Elijah felt that familiar pang in his chest.

_Pity._

But he knew she hated that emotion. Hated it more than she did Niklaus.

"Charlotte." His voice startled her more than his gasp. She quickly scrambled back to his side and let a small smile cross her lips while she pushed her hair behind her ears again. Her wings fluttered slightly, as they seemed to curl around the two bodies.

"Hi."

"Hello," he replied as he managed to sit up, the effects of being staked had worn off. Charlotte moved backwards to give him enough space without being too far away from him if he needed any help. "Where is the doppelgänger?" he asked - missing the fall of Charlotte's face, as he seemed to be straight to business. He pulled himself up off the ground and looked down at the Nephilim.

"She's gone." The tone was almost flat as her eyes cast downwards, her wings following suit as they moved to be back behind her. Elijah couldn't help but let the corner of his lips twitch slightly as he unbuttoned his suit jacket with one hand and held the other out towards the girl before him.

"Well we'll just have to find her now won't we?" he questioned her which made Charlotte look upwards, almost startled by the hand that was offered to her. Elijah huffed, which was a common gesture for him to do whenever they were together, as she continued to stare at it. "Charlotte take my hand." He firmly said. And so she did, gripping his cool hand he pulled her upwards. Their bodies almost flush against one another her wings seeming to curl around them yet again and in no time at all, Elijah managed to pull off his suit jacket and placed it around Charlotte's shoulders. Her wings folding into her skin, with slight restraint from her right before she smiled softly towards the Original and grabbed onto the lapels in her fingers.

"Thanks." She mumbled then she was lifted into his arms, held against his chest, bridal style. Well there was that flush of red on her cheeks that she wanted to keep away. He knew that nothing out in the woods would hurt her, or worse kill her. But that didn't stop him from being … _gentlemen-y. _They wandered out into the woods and towards the only other car that sat next to the now abandoned SUV. "Elijah?" she mumbled slightly as she looked up at him from underneath her lashes. He gave a slight hum of acknowledgement. "Welcome home."

-x-

His familiar smell was all throughout his car and it made Charlie smile as she settled into the passenger seat, sliding the seatbelt across herself. She had placed Elijah's jacket on properly, the sleeves falling way over her hands. She gripped at the fabric as she moved herself even deeper into the seat; the comfort was a welcome feeling after lying on the crappy beds in the house. Her eyes slid shut as a sigh left her lips; she started to feel heavy, her head falling back against the headrest.

Charlie couldn't even remember the last time she had _slept _properly, without being drugged. She heard the driver's door open, then shut, the ignition of the car roared to life ( it almost made her miss the purr of the Impala. ) and the sudden jolt of movement, caused Charlie to open her eyes a sliver. They were now on open road, but she couldn't tell if they were driving away from town or towards it. The feeling of fingers against her cheek made her look over at Elijah; he was brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Rest," was all he said. Brown eyes meeting blue for a second before he turned back to the road. "I will make sure that nothing happens to you, Charlotte." With that said his hand withdrew from the side of her face, she almost let a small whimper escape her lips at the loss of contact but her eyes were too heavy that they slid closed and she shut out the world.

-x-

_When Charlie woke, something felt off with where she was. The walls were covered in an elegant golden pattern and the furniture around her seemed too formal for any place in Mystic Falls. Maybe she _wasn't _in Mystic Falls and Elijah had taken somewhere outside the town. Sitting up slower Charlie noticed that she was suddenly in more decent clothing and she didn't feel like such a mess, standing up she caught herself in a mirror that stood at the end of the couch. Walking over she noticed that everything about her appearance was nicer. Elijah couldn't have possibly cleaned her up that well - especially _redress _her, she knew him better than that. _

"_Eli?" she called out as she turned from the mirror. That's when she noticed the extravagant looking double doors to her left. Walking cautiously over to them, she reached out to grab the doorknob. She twisted and pulled. Nothing. _

"_Chara?" her body froze as she heard her _true _name called from behind her. Ever so slowly, Charlie turned around on her heel, and a gasp almost seemed to escape her lips as she saw Michael. _

_In his true form. _

"_Michael?" the name was whispered as she saw her uncle standing just a few steps from her. A smile crossed his lips as he nodded his head. A breathy laugh escaped her as she suddenly flew across the room and wrapped her arms around his figure. "How … how did you find me?" she asked him as she pulled back. The bright light that was Michael started to dim as he appeared to her in … a vessel. Charlie almost sighed in relief that it wasn't Dean. _

"_Chara, I have been looking out for you for the past thousand years. Don't think that a simple _demon _can keep you from my radar." Oh - okay so he knew that she was in Mystic Falls. _

_Right. _

_What about Elijah? Did he know about… "Yes, Chara, I know about your vampire _friend_." oh. Though the slight _awkwardness _that he knew that she was with Elijah seemed to vanish as panic settled across her features. _

"_If _you _know where I am - wouldn't … _father _know?" she asked Michael, who let his smile grow as his hand came up and brushed some of her hair out of her face. _

"_Gabriel and I manage to keep you out of Lucifer's range. Not even his demons have managed to track you down." A nod of her head, Michael couldn't help but continue to stare at her features, it had been a while since he had any contact with his niece. Only Gabriel seemed to be allowed anywhere near the Nephilim, __**fathers' **__orders. _

"_Am I really here? Or…" she trailed off as she looked around again. She finally figured out that she was in a manifested heaven; it was usually the room that angels used when they wanted to communicate with humans. On rare occasions. _

"_No your body is still on Earth. I just wanted to send you a message." The family sense of the gathering seemed to disappear from Michael's face as he turned back into a soldier. "The Winchester's are going after your father." Charlie couldn't help but feel the blood drain from her face as she looked up at Michael. _

"_What?" she questioned. She tried to study his brown eyes, but they were guarded._

"_They seem to have an idea that the _colt _would be able to kill Lucifer," Michael sighed slightly as he looked down at her and grabbed onto her hands. Michael was rarely a _feelsy _angel, so the sudden gesture seemed to make Charlie pause for a second and stare. "I need you to make sure that they do not get themselves killed."_

"_Okay? But why would you send me?" she questioned. Though it seemed obvious to Michael, it seemed lost to the young angel in front of him. "I mean - wouldn't you stop them if you knew?"_

"_Father doesn't want us to intervene yet," Michael started. "…the time isn't right yet. I still need Dean to say yes." As much as Charlie hated this, she was somewhat glad that he was _asking _her to do this. She didn't want either of them possessed or dead._

"_But I have … no way of getting out of Mystic Falls. I broke my wing from the fall. I haven't been able to heal it for weeks. There's no way I can fly…" Two fingers were pressed to her forehead and black entered her vision. _

Oh Michael you _dick._

-x-

The sudden gasp seemed to catch the attention of all two occupants of the small apartment. Luka and Jonas only seemed to break concentration of their location spell to look over at the brunette that was currently lying on their couch. A groan was heard as she curled up into herself before her eyes opened, before shutting again at the sudden assault of sunlight against her face.

"Ugh sun. It's like hellfire!" they heard her call out as she all but rolled too far and fell off of the couch, onto the hard wood floor. "_Ow._" Though they ignored her, Charlie stood up and shook off the fact that she still had the shitty dress on and looked like Death. However, he would probably _hate _the comparison.

Charlie's attention was caught to the fact that she could only sense _two _other people in the apartment and those two were sitting at the dining table in front of her. "Where's Elijah?" she asked, her voice wavered slightly. It wasn't that she was scared of being _left _on her _own _with two strangers; it was **because **she was still feeling the effects of the drug. Yeah.

"He went out," The elder looking one said, not opening his eyes. "He said that he was going to get you essentials." _Oh _well - that was thoughtful.

"I'm Luka," said the other male who was on the other side. "…and that's my father, Jonas." _Ah _she thought she could see the resemblance.

"I'm Charlotte." She stated before she walked over to them. Rather obviously looking over at the spell that they were working on, it seemed to not be working, considering the frustrated growl that escaped Jonas' lips as his eyes snapped open.

"This isn't working." he muttered as he dropped his hands from his sons.

"If we don't find her soon, Elijah is _going _to kill us." Luka _helped_. Charlie rolled her eyes as she pulled out a chair, grabbing a corner of the map that was in front of them, pulling it over to her.

"Who are you trying to find?" she asked but didn't gain a reply. Her eyes flickered up from the map to the father and son. A brow rose as she tried to stare back. "What? I'm a witch too." She mumbled, pulling out her scrying crystal from one of her pockets.

"What is that?" Luka asked and Charlie gave him a look holding out the purple crystal that was connected to a piece of string.

"What this? … You've never scried before?" she asked them looking from one to the other. But Luka was the only one she ever really got a response out of, who shrugged his shoulders. "Well all you gotta do is have something of the person you're looking for … _hold _the crystal over the map and … spin." She finished, both eyebrows now rose as she looked pointedly at each of them. "Now - I presume we're looking for Rose?"

It had taken her all about ten minutes to find Rose, somewhere Richmond. With a bit of help from Luka and Jonas, Charlie was able to narrow the search down without having to touch anything that belonged to her, more like felt out for her presence. Jonas had excused himself after that and left the apartment, probably going to call Elijah and tell him what they had found. It left the room with even more of an awkward silence, as Luka and Charlie couldn't find anything to say to each other.

But it didn't last long as the front door opened again and Elijah stepped through, making Charlie stand up from her spot at the dining table. He stepped in with two bags in his hands. She wandered over to meet him near the front door, not missing the look that Jonas gave them as he too stepped into the apartment.

"I took the liberty of buying you a _new outfit _and some food." Elijah stated softly as he handed the bags over to Charlie, who took them and peered into the food bag.

"Is that - _a _… double chocolate hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin?" she questioned as she looked up from the bag. Charlie could see the glint of amusement in his brown eyes. "You _still _remember what I like?" the second question made a smile appear on his face, but he still didn't answer her.

"I would suggest changing. We have a long drive ahead of us." Elijah avoided answering her questions as his hands came up to grip either of her shoulders and turned her around to push her lightly towards the hallway that led to the bath and bedrooms. "Do hurry, Charlotte, we do not have _all _day." She resisted the urge to turn back around and poke her tongue out at him.

-x-

The drive to Richmond was accompanied by rather long overdue conversation, the odd singing along to songs that were playing on the radio (mostly on Charlie's part) and the comfortable silence that always seemed to be around the two of them. Charlie had checked her phone to see a bunch of missed calls and messages from Elena, Damon, even some from Stefan. They all seemed to be worried about where she had gotten. She hated lying to her friends, but Elijah - _she _hadn't seen him in over eighty years, she wasn't ready to give him up right away. So she sent a mass text saying that … she just needed a couple of days by herself and to visit some family a couple of states over.

Damon was the first to reply.

_Are you sure?_

_Because I am pretty sure the last time, you wanted to see your 'family'_

_You were slightly drunk._

_-DS_

A huff of air escaped her nose as she placed her phone back into the pocket of her new dress, which Elijah had kindly bought for her. It was surprising that he still remembered even the slightest detail about her.

By the time, they drove into town it was late afternoon. They parked a couple blocks away from their intended destination, opening her door; Charlotte stepped out and looked around the small town square.

"Are you really that desperate to find Rose?" she asked as she watched Elijah come to stand next to her. The look on his face was a definite yes to finding Rose. "…_alright_ fine. But why would she be here?" Charlie matched pace with Elijah who started to walk across the road.

"A man named Slater runs that café," he pointed to the building with the massive glass pane window just ahead of them. "He has a way of getting into contact with Niklaus." Charlie turned her head to watch him for a few seconds before she replied, hoping up onto the sidewalk, stepping a few feet in front of him and started to walk backwards, so that she could watch his face.

"Really? I thought that Nik was daggered?" she questioned. It was silent for a couple of seconds and another few seconds of walking and not being able to catch Elijah's eye before he came to a stand still, next to a man playing his guitar. She paused, staring at him with her hands in the pockets of the jacket; she still wore his suit jacket.

"He is." Elijah finally broke the silence as he placed a couple of bills into the busker's guitar case, before he grabbed a hand full of coins. Playing with them, shifting them back and forth between each hand. Charlie was left to ponder, as she turned to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Original, to what he had told her. If the person Rose was meeting up with, was someone who knew how to get into contact with Nik, did that mean Nik was no longer daggered? Or did that mean, Nik had managed to gain some trust … or at least _compelled _trust before he was placed in a box.

Charlie was about to question again, before a loud ringing noise interrupted her thoughts. She groaned, placing her index and middle finger against her temples.

_Angels_

_They were arguing about something. _

Loud enough that someone who wasn't listening to the Angel Radio could hear.

Elijah was distracted by Charlotte's sudden pain, that he stilled the motion with his hands and turned to face her. Gently placing his fingers underneath her chin, bringing her face up so that he could see her.

"Charlotte?" he questioned but her eyes were squeezed shut as the ringing died down in her ears, she could finally understand what they were saying. "Charlotte look at me…" Elijah's voice held a slight undertone of worry. Charlie's eyes opened an inch.

"It's okay," she tried to reassure. "Just … a bad frequency." She muttered, though Elijah knew what she was, the understandings about the angels still confused him a little. _They were arguing about Sam and Dean. _Again.

Shaking her head slightly she looked up at Elijah and placed her hand around his wrist. "I'm fine. I _promise_." She whispered softly, nodding her head. Pushing his wrist away from underneath her chin, they continued to look at each other for a couple of seconds more before Elijah turned back to watch … _Damon_, Rose and who presumably was Slater talk.

Whelp…if Damon turned to look out the window and he spotted them … she was gonna be _screwed_. It wasn't long before she noticed Elijah pull back his hand slightly and … _chuck _the coins at the window.

The sudden shattering of the glass made bystanders suddenly scream out in confusion. Charlie managed to pull her arms up to cover her face, though the screams suddenly stopped. Charlie stood their for a couple of seconds before she peeked out from between her arms. _Oh_.

Everyone was frozen, from the people on the sidewalk, to those who were scrambling from being fried in the sun at the café. The sudden movement from beside her made Charlotte spin slightly and saw Elijah force himself out of the freeze. _Yeah – _Originals could actually **unfreeze **themselves it was a bummer when she got on Nik's bad side. Elijah broke free and turned to give her a hard stare.

"Charlotte _now _is not the time for you to test your powers." She gave him a sheepish grin. Without looking her left hand made a slight motion and the world suddenly came to life again. The screams of the vampires from inside the café filled her head again but they suddenly disappeared once she realised Elijah had picked her up by the waist and vamped to a back alley. Charlotte was about to make a comment but was caught off guard when Elijah grabbed her hand. "Come. There is someone we have to meet." and just like that he pulled her towards the other end of the alleyway.

-x-

_Elijah _was looking for Slater, he told Charlotte what was said during the café meeting and that he was going to make Slater call Rose and simply ask for the moonstone back.

"And you're sure that this will work?" she questioned him as they climbed the stairs of Slater's apartment.

"Of course it will work." Was all he said as they finally reached their destination. Three knocks on the door seemed to do the trick, as who supposedly was Slater opened the door slightly. "Slater I presume?" Elijah asked politely, the other vamp frowned slightly as the door opened wider.

"Who's asking?" he questioned but it went unanswered as Elijah compelled him to let him into the apartment. As soon as they were inside Slater's eyes rested on the short brunette that was hanging just behind Elijah. "And who are you?" the smile that curled on his lips seemed to churn Charlotte's stomach. Weather Elijah noticed or not, he didn't let on as he grabbed a hold of the younger vampire and compelled him to ring Rose, to ask her to bring the moonstone and a witch to meet him here. So as they waited while Slater made the phone call, Charlotte stepped closer to Elijah.

"Why would you need another witch? You have me?" she questioned him. Elijah at first didn't reply, nor did he look down at her. However, after a while he gave a soft sigh and turned his gaze towards her.

"Because I do _not _want to sacrifice you for my brother _again_." Oh. Right. There was what happened during the 1400's. That wasn't a pleasant memory for _any _of them. "Nor are you a full blooded witch." _And _there was that as well, their attention was brought back to Slater as he hung up the phone. "Very nicely done." Elijah gave a polite smile as his body stood in front of Charlotte.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theatre." Charlotte tried not to snort from her place behind Elijah. "How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire." Slater questioned.

"I'm a special vampire." Elijah replied.

"What, because you're an Original?" Slater stated with a hint of humour, but it slowly faded as Elijah hummed. Before he pulled a stake from his jacket.

"Now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart." Charlotte's gaze snapped up to the back of Elijah's head.

"Eli!" she whispered. But he ignored her as he handed the stake to Slater. Who took it with slight hesitation.

"But that would kill me forever." Elijah stepped closer to the other vampire. He was compelling him now.

"I know. But it's necessary." Slater then drove the stake through his heart and fell over. Charlotte shook her head about to make a comment when she felt the presences of Jonas stepping into the apartment looking down at the now dead Slater.

"Was it, really?" he asked the Original.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now." Elijah looked over at Jonas before he turned his gaze to Charlotte who was still looking down at the Slater. "Charlotte," her eyes snapped to his, but he couldn't pick out the emotions that were playing behind her blue eyes. "I think it's time you went home now." Elijah stated.

"Eli…" she started but was cut off when he stepped closer and placed both hands on each side of her face.

"Charlotte." They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. The whole exchange seemly strange in the eyes of Jonas that this _small _witch was able to bring out a different side of the Original, even if he masked it. Charlotte huffed once more before she stepped away from Elijah.

"Eli - _don't _do anything stupid." Was all she said before a ruffle of feathers could be heard and she was gone. Jonas stared at the spot she _was _standing in not a minute ago.

"What is she?" he asked, though he should have kept his mouth shut. Elijah let a smile play across his lips a little.

"A special _girl_…"

-x-

***laughs***

**Oh my god you guys the last review I had was just … **_**Good**_**.  
I love that haha**

**Omg like I say before I don't care if I hardly get any reviews as long as that favourite &amp; follow counter keeps going up, meaning you guys are actually reading, I don't care. Though I would love to see how you feel about the story.**

**If you love it, hate it, see If I can change a few things.**

**Uhhh back story will be coming in a couple of chapters don't worry**

**ALSO MICHAEL cameo haha**

**I apologise for any grammar, tense, or spelling mistakes. **

**SOoooooo ye!**

**~ JFM ~**


	6. The Sacrifice

**CHAPTER 6**

**The one where Charlie Helps**

**Disclaimer – I owe NOTHINg  
only Charlie haha **

**-x-**

The bedroom door slamming open rudely awakened Charlotte as Damon Salvatore called her name from the doorway, the brunette groaned as she rolled over onto her other side, pulling the pillow she was lying on over her head. Hearing Damon huff with annoyance, Charlie quickly pulled the sheets over her head as well.

"Charlie come _on _you've been in bed _all _day and I am not letting you waste another **second **in this house." His voice sounded closer than it was before. She knew what was coming next but a squeal still escaped her lips as everything flew off her body and the afternoon chill rushed into her skin.

"Damon!" she complained cracking open her blue eyes to glare up at him. His own blue sparkled with amusement as he turned on his foot and stepped back towards the doorway.

"Come on get up! We're going to visit the _bitch _in the tomb." His voice fading as he walked down the hallway.

"It's still not a good enough reason to use the term bitch, Salvatore." She knew he could hear her considering the very good use of his _vampire _skills. It was only a couple of minutes and a rather freezing shower later, did Charlie bound down the grand staircase and met the brothers at the entrance. "I really hope it's worth me getting out of bed today." She muttered as they all moved outside and piled into Damon's car.

"You're just cranky because _Damon _used all the hot water," Stefan spoke up from the passenger seat as Damon pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. Damon scoffed but didn't turn to look at his younger brother. "_I'm_ slightly cranky that you used all the hot water." Stefan muttered and Charlie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she leaned forward so that her head stuck out in between the two of them.

"_No_. I'm just cranky because I didn't get my beauty sleep." She answered Stefan's question, the banter continued all the way to the woods and to the tomb. Were _eventually _they all stopped as Damon and Stefan managed to slide the large rock out of the way. Damon and Stefan leaned against the entrance of the tomb, while Charlie stood back a little. They waited until Katherine walked around the corner, looking worse for ware.

"Please...come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us." Katherine spoke up, her voice granting against Charlie's ears.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out." Damon replied, his lip slightly curling as he spoke.

"Mmm, they're such pretty eyes." Katherine teased.

"We're here for the moonstone." Stefan broke the flow of their conversation. Katherine's eyes flickered to Stefan.

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon spoke up; Katherine looked between the two brothers before resting on Charlie. Who straightened her spine ever so slightly, but it was enough to let the old vampire smirk.

"Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want." Obviously, she wasn't talking about Charlie. The half witch didn't even know the spell that Bonnie used to get Katherine _in _the tomb in the first place.

"I thought you like it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you." Charlie fidgeted at the mention of Nik's name. Her arms moved from her sides to cross over her chest, she tried to remain silent, observing, making sure that if the brothers missed anything _she _was able to pick it up.

"I've had time to reconsider."

"Meaning you're hungry." Charlie let slip and the vampire smirked at her slowly stepping closer towards the entrance.

"I'm starving, Char. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored." Charlie's hands twitched. "At least running from Klaus wasn't boring – so here's the deal; you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from mystic falls forever." Katherine proposed, her head falling forwards, hair cover her face. The brothers look at each other before at Charlie, whose eyes were still trained on Katherine as she walked back deeper into the tomb. "Let me know what you decide." The moonstone flashed in front of their eyes. A sudden growl escaped Damon's throat as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the cave.

Well _that _went well.

-x-

The Gilbert house, sat on such a clichéd street that she had a feeling Dean would call it Wisteria Lane. _No _matter how many times he denied it, he loved _Desperate Housewives_. Damon, Stefan and Elena all sat around the island in her kitchen, while Charlie stood near the windows, keeping an eye out.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena questioned the shifting of fabric was heard.

"No, of course not," Damon responded. "We just want the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend Slater," a slight wince from Charlie, as she _knew _that Slater was currently six feet under, hopefully _not _in hell. "There's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break."

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live."

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Elena looked between the brothers and then to Charlie who stood closer to the window, her shoulders tense.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" she questioned.

"Angel intuition?" Charlie spoke up for the first time and Damon snorted.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side," the comment made Charlie turn around and give him a small glare, Damon sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay _two _crafty witches on our side."

"You discussed it with Bonnie?" Elena questioned, Stefan nodded his head before he replied.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us."

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you." Elena mentioned and Charlie nodded her head with a sigh.

"We're gonna get it from her." She spoke up as Damon looked at her before his gaze fell back onto Elena.

"Well, what she means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to."

"I thought she was already dead?" Charlie mentioned only to receive an icy blue glare from Damon. Charlie smirked a little.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it."

"Why don't _I _just go in, freeze her and _then _pry it from her cold dead hands?" Charlie spoke up and the trio looked at her. Charlie backed a little. "What?" Damon's eyes narrowed as his jaw clenched.

"Why didn't you _say _so in the first place?" he murmured but Stefan shook his head.

"We don't even know if your powers work on her?" he questioned and Charlie's hands came up and a small wave of her hand the small kitchen froze. She made a face of satisfaction as the three other members of their small group remained frozen.

"Well how about that. It works on you three. Why not Katherine?" she questioned herself before she turned and wandered towards the front door. A hand flew up over her head and unfroze the trio as she pulled open the door.

"What just happened?" she heard Elena ask. "Where's Charlie?" Damon growled slightly.

"She just froze us." The shutting of the front door had all of their heads turn in its direction. "I hope she doesn't do anything _stupid_."

-x-

"Well hasn't the prodigal _daughter _returned." Katherine drowned out as she fell against the wall near the entrance of the tomb. Charlie kept her face placid trying not to let her emotions show on her face. "You know I _always _wondered where you had **flown **off too. It was a shame that you left me to _die_." Katherine's tone turned bitter.

"I wasn't the one who _screwed _Klaus, _Kathy_." Charlie retorted stepping closer to the tomb, hands clasped in front of her. She'll have to get close enough to Katherine if it were to work.

"You _knew _him better. He **talked **about you day and night," Katherine seemed almost _human _like at that very moment. "He _loved _you because you had stuck up for him whenever anyone else seemed to abandon him. _Even _Elijah." Charlie tried to control her emotions, but her left eye seemed to twitch ever so slowly. "You could have _called _him off!"

"I didn't know!" her voice was louder than Charlie had wanted it to be. The two girls stared each other down, either one not blinking until brown eyes shifted from her blue gaze. "I didn't know that he was going to use _your _blood to break the curse, Katherine." This time her voice seemed almost above a whisper. Charlie then flicked her hands slightly, still up against her stomach, but nothing happened Katherine was still moving. "If I had _know_," another flick of her wrist. "I _would _have done something to…" a harder flick of her hand. "_Protect you_." Katherine's gaze fell to her hands and her gaze turned hard.

"You're trying to _take _the stone from me?" the question hung in the air for a couple of seconds before there was a slam against the invisible shield. "Oh how you _haven't _changed, Chara." Jaw clenched at her real name. "_so much _like one **devil**." In the moment, Charlie hadn't even noticed that she had stepped through the barrier. Hands coming up face the world around her suddenly turned quiet.

Lowering her hands, Charlie spotted Katherine starting to turn. A smirk crossed the half witch's features. "_And _they thought I couldn't do it." So she started looking for the moonstone, it wasn't on Katherine's person, so deeper into the tomb she went and found it underneath one of the many free stones that rested on the ground. Smirking she pocketed it in her dress before walking back to the entrance of the tomb. Katherine still frozen in place and tried to step out of the tomb.

_Key word _is try.

"Oh _no_." she muttered to herself as she tried to push against the entrance. She was _stuck_. Charlie cursed under her breath before she took a couple of steps back from Katherine. Before she unfroze, Katherine fell forward almost hitting her head against the bricks of the cave. Only to start laughing as the vampire turned to face her.

"Did _they _forget to mention that once you're in_side _there's no getting _out_?"

"Well I know that _now_." Charlie grumbled only to have her thoughts broken at the sound of footsteps coming down into the cave and in came… "_Jeremy_?"

"Charlotte?" Jeremy looked at her with a wide-eyed expression, which made Katherine laugh.

"The youngest Gilbert. This is an intriguing surprise." Katherine spoke up as she pushed past Charlie. Who grumbled at the contact of the others shoulder.

"I'm here for the moonstone." Jeremy's voice held an air of command, _though _with a slight hint of fear.

"Yeah, yeah, the moonstone. It's very popular today."

"Just give it to me." Faster than Charlie could comprehend, Katherine had her up against the wall and the moonstone in her hands. Tusking Katherine pulled back and chucked it down the hallway of the tomb clattering off into the distance.

"Naïve little Gilbert. If you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it." Katherine smirked. She could just freeze her again, but Katherine had slammed her harder against the wall than she realised. It wasn't until Jeremy pulled a stake gun from his sleeve and shot Katherine in the stomach that she had then chance to get free as Katherine grunted in discomfort and clutched at the stake, ripping it out. Charlie winced at the sound. But before any of them could speak, Jeremy throws dust … _or ashes _into Katherine's face, who gasped and fell to the floor. Unconscious.

"Wow. Little Gilbert has some spunk." Charlie commented.

"Thanks…_been _practising." He replied as he entered the tomb. "Come on. Let's go see where she chucked the stone." So the two of them set off down the cave with a flashlight in hand. They spot the moonstone lying on a stone ledge behind an iron gate.

"_Wow_. How does she have such incredible aim?" Charlie questioned as Jeremy pulled open the gate to grab the stone. They turn and make a run for the entrance. Charlie managed to pass through the barrier this time, due to the fact that she hit the barrier with a harder force than before. Or there was _someone _else looking out for her. She laughs for a second turning to face Jeremy but only to see Katherine grabbing onto him and biting into his neck.

"Jeremy!" Charlie yells, hands flying up trying to freeze Katherine on the other side, only to remember magic couldn't pass through the barrier. But it doesn't matter as the moonstone flew through the air and landed next to Charlie, Katherine seemingly gasped for air, blood dripping down her face. "Katherine you bitch!"

-x-

It was only a couple of minutes later that Charlie heard footsteps coming down the stairs again. Racing to them, she spotted Damon and Bonnie.

"Charlie?" Bonnie called with a frown on her face. "Have you seen Jeremy?" she asked but the angel didn't have time to answer when Damon's cell rang. There was silence for a second, Damon's face contorting into a frown.

"Why, what did you do?" more silence, only the soft muttering of someone else on the other side. "Tell me."

That was how Charlie found herself on the way back to Richmond. She finally told Bonnie that Jeremy was on the other side of the tomb, but _not _to panic because Katherine hadn't drained him completely. Damon also wanted Charlie to come because _someone _had sent a message to _Klaus _about Elena's whereabouts, and if anyone knew the Mikaelson family better, it was Charlie.

"Just don't kill her." The comment was quiet as Damon sped along the familiar road of Richmond, his jaw clenched suddenly as his hands tightened against the stirring wheel.

"What?"

"_Try _not to kill her okay?" Charlie commented again. "I get where she's coming from." She muttered. Damon scoffed as they pulled into a parking bay just outside of Slater's apartment. Damon said nothing though as he slammed his car door shut once he had stepped outside, and _vamped _off. Groaning, a ruffle of feathers could be heard entering the apartment. There was a light gasp from someone sitting on the couch. Elena turned around and gasps as well as she sees a _very _pissed off Damon and a rather calm looking Charlotte.

"What are you doing here?" Damon chewed out.

"What are _you _doing here?" Elena repeated only when Rose entered did Elena turn around and face the other vampire. "You called them?"

"Well - I only called Damon. But I am sorry, Elena."

"You said that you understood." Charlie felt a little sorry for Elena; she knew the feeling of someone betraying you. _A little _too well, her eyes flickered to the ceiling for a second before they landed back onto the group in front of her. The one from the couch had stood up and stepped over to Damon, a sudden star struck look on her face.

"Damon Salvatore!" though Damon paid her no mind as his eyes solely focused on Rose.

"Get rid of her."

"No. Way." The other bit out, but Rose came forward and grabbed onto Alice's arm, leading her out of the room.

"I could have just frozen her." Charlie muttered.

"How long does _that _usually last?" Damon questioned before his attention turned back on Elena. "Come on. We're leaving." Damon said Charlie couldn't be bothered listening to their little lovers quarrel that she turned on her heel and left the room they had all seemed to gather in. This was going to be a long day.

-x-

The tension seemed to rise during the rest of the day as Damon tried to avoid Elena, after what happened Charlie didn't really blame. Okay for sure Charlie was just neutral ground at the moment, on one hand she wanted to … _support _was a weird word to say but yeah…**that** Elijah and on the other she wanted to stick with her friends and make sure they weren't harmed.

It was tuff being neutral.

It wasn't long before Damon opens the double doors that lead into the living room from the bedroom and says. "Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

"Way'd a go, Salvatore." Charlie muttered fist pumping the air slightly. She only received a glare in response. _How rude._

But their plans were interrupted when the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Damon turns his head to look at them as Rose and Elena stand up. Charlie just hangs back near the window and sighs, rubbing her forehead. They couldn't really catch a break can they?

"We're here to meet the doppelgänger." Said one of the 'hench'men. Elena stood forward slightly.

"Thank you for coming." She replies and attempts to walk closer, but Damon pushes her back behind him.

"I will break your arm." Damon hissed to her and Charlie rolled her eyes. _Such _an empty threat…_maybe_. Then Damon turns his head to the one that first spoke.

"There's nothing here for you…" he turns his head to look at Charlie and subtly nods his head in the direction of the three men. Charlie rose a brow and Damon nodded his head again… _oooh _freeze them. **But **she wasn't quick enough when the man at the very back of the threesome dropped to the floor. Dead.

Elijah stood behind him; the two other vampires looked back at Elijah for a spilt second before coming to stare at them. Charlie hears Rose gasp and then she was gone, her head turning back to look at Elijah, his eyes were focused solely on Damon and Elena.

"I killed you," Damon spoke up. His head turned to look at Charlie. "You were dead…_he was dead, Charlotte._" She shrugged and shook her head, hopefully a look of innocence present on her face. Something she picked up from Sam.

"For centuries now," Elijah replied a smile crossed his features as his brown gaze travelled over Charlie, making sure that she was not harmed. "Who are you?" he asked the first vampire.

"Who are you?" the idiotic vamp questioned back.

"I'm Elijah." _Oh, he just likes hearing his own name_. Charlie thought.

"We were gonna bring her to you." Vamp number one looked slightly shocked. "For Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

_Oh, Nik will probably want a _lot _of things first._

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked calmly, one hand held in front of his stomach.

"No."

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Charlie ducked her head. She may be half angel, half witch, lived for a couple of thousands of years. But the sight of blood still makes her queasy as hell.

Haha

Get it?

Hell? No? …. _Anyway_.

She _hears _Elijah plunge his hand into both the vampires' chests and they grunt as Elijah ripped their hearts out and the two of them fall to the floor with a rather loud thump. Then there's a light touch against the side of Charlie's face and she looks up, surprised that Elijah was now gone from the apartment. She tried desperately to not look down at the bodies on the floor, blood pooling around them. Then there was the sudden _burning _glare that she could feel on the side of her face.

"_Did you know?_" Damon almost growled the words as he ushered Elena out of the front door. Charlie stared up at her best friend with a sullen look. "Charlotte!" he snapped and she almost jumped in her spot at the tone of voice.

"Where do you think I was for the past two days?" she muttered knowing he would hear her anyway. Another growl.

"What _were _you thinking? Not letting us know!" Damon tried desperately to keep his voice down. "He could have come to kill Elena earlier. _He _could have hurt _you_. Charlie, what the hell?" her eyes snapped upwards and almost were taken aback at how close he was to her in that moment.

"That was the problem, Damon. I didn't think. Because I just got _someone _from my family back." She whispered. "He's my family…" she sighed and Damon groaned stepping away from her and running a hand through his black hair. "He's my family…_and _I'd do anything for him. But I know for a fact that he wants Elena alive! Because if Elena is kept alive..._Klaus _can't do the …" she trailed off her look of surprise seemed to catch Damon off guard.

"What?" he questioned but a flutter of feathers reached his ears instead. "Damnit."

-x-

The door opened before she even knocked and Charlie pushed past Jonas, freezing him in the position he was at the door. Her attention was brought to Elijah who was standing by the window, hands in his pockets; he didn't even turn to acknowledge her presences.

"You're going to use Elena as a bargaining chip aren't you?" the question hung in the air as Elijah kept his gaze out the window. Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and wrapped them around her sides a little. "You're going to _trade _Elena to Klaus for information about the others." Though all Elijah knew the coffins were at the bottom of the ocean, but that didn't mean the _exact _location would stop him from _swimming _to the bottom of the ocean to drag each coffin to the surface.

"Yes." Was his answer and that seemed to fuel Charlie's anger.

"But you _can't_!" she stressed. If Klaus got a hold of Elena, he would do anything to break that curse, even Charlie who was closer to Klaus than _any _of his siblings, knew that if he became a _Hybrid_ he would be unstoppable.

"Charlotte…" her name left his lips in a sigh and she bristled slightly at the tone he used.

"Don't _Charlotte _me," she mimicked his accent, hands throwing up in the air and Jonas suddenly unfroze behind her.

"What the…" he muttered to himself as he spotted Charlie in front of him. Charlie groaned and threw a hand above her head and the witch froze in place again.

"You can't do this, Eli. Elena has a family, friends, and a _life _ahead of her. If you hand her over to your _brother, _he will **kill **her and then he will change for good. You can't…"

"I know!" his voice raised and she almost jumped in her spot. He almost never raised his voice, _ever_. However, it was a fact that even his siblings knew that Charlie was able to entice reactions out of Elijah that he would usually never do or say. "I know…" his voice was quieter as he turned from the window and walked over to stand in front of Charlie. "Charlotte you have to remember that I would do _anything _for my family. Family is…"

"Always and forever. Yes I know." She muttered, as she looked down, not able to hold his gaze any longer.

"Then you understand why I must do this," his fingers touched the bottom of her chin and her head tilted backwards. "And that includes _you_." She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "If there was any other way, I would see to it that Elena would not be harmed. But for the time being this is the only option." Charlie grabbed onto his wrist, pulling his hand from her face, eyes fixated on their hands as she intertwined their fingers.

"I understand." She whispered lifted their hands up to her lips and Charlie placed a kiss against the back of Elijah's hands. Elijah's other hand came up and smooth back some of her dark brown hair. "Just be careful, Eli." She muttered looking up at him. Blue met brown and his lips twitched a little in the upwards direction.

"I shall try."

-x-

It was dark by the time Charlie had entered the boarding house, which felt empty and big. Sighing Charlie shrugged off the cardigan that had seemed to be dirtied by her little fight with Katherine earlier in the day. She just wanted a nice long shower, her legs and feet were sore. Her whole body was sore. _So _she cheated and spread her wings, slowly flying up the stairs and landed straight in front of her bedroom door, though that seemed to tire her out even more.

Charlie had just lied down on the king size bed when her phone started to ring. Groaning, Charlie willed it to stop but it kept on ringing and ringing. A soft growl escaped her lips as she sat up and flung herself to the other side of the bed. Picking up the iPhone she almost dropped it in surprise.

_Not Moose_

Was flashing across the screen and she swiped across it to answer, placing the phone against her ear. "Dean?" her tone was urgent and worried. She hadn't heard from the brothers since the call on the night of the masquerade.

"Lottie." Dean greeted. He sounded kinda…_buzzed?_

"What's going on?" she questioned shifting on the bed.

"We have it." A frown settled on her brow. Have it? _Have what?_ "The colt." _Oh_.

"You do? Who had it before you?" she asked, curious. That gun was the only thing known to kill a demon directly. She had doubts that it would do anything against her father but she wasn't willing to let that stop the brothers from trying.

Though, she had a different view on the situation floating around in her head. She wanted her father gone for sure. But she didn't want him _dead._ Never in a million years would she ever want him _dead_.

"Crowley." _Oh that actually explained a lot._

"Ah. So what are you doing tonight?" she questioned fixing her glasses.

"Just the usual 'night before the end of the world' celebration." He said.

"Booze?" she guessed and she heard his laugh at the other end of the line.

"You guessed it." He muttered things went silent, though she was almost certain she could hear Cas speaking in the background.

"Do you want me there?" she asked, her voice was soft. Dean almost thought he had imagined it, as he looked around the living of Bobby's old home, and nodded. Only to remember she couldn't see him.

"Yeah _seeing _as though you are coming tomorrow. Right?" he heard her sigh at the end of the line.

"Of course I am."

"Then yes. We would like you here."

"Okay. Give me a minuet." Then the line went dead. Dean stared at his phone for what felt like ages.

"Dude? You okay?" Sam voice was heard behind him. "Dean?" concerned now. Dean turned around and faced his…_family_. Who were all looking at him with various degrees of concern.

"Lottie's coming for the party." He mentioned with a stiff smile. Jo seemed to lighten up at the concept of another girl in the group, not that her mum wasn't cool or anything. Heaven knows Ellen was a badass bitch, just someone who was closer to her age. _Ish. _It was then that a flutter of wings was heard and Charlie stood near the fireplace, just behind Bobby.

"Well - _aren't _we all a lively bunch." She grinned. Jo was the first to jump from her seat and rush to the angel. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's shoulders. "Jo!" Charlie called as she laughed as the blonde held her close to her.

"It has been forever!" Jo whispered as she let go.

"It has." Charlie smiled before she looked over Jo's head and towards her boys. "Dean." She called rushing forward towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around on the spot before letting her go.

"It's been a while, Lottie." Dean greeted as she moved onto Sam. The two of them almost _tip toed _around each, given the fact as to what happened the last time they were near each other.

_It was a rather _sweaty _occasion_.

"Sam." She said softly and the giant in front of her gave her a soft grin.

"It's good to have you back, Charlie." He replied as he let her wrap her arms around his middle.

"It's good to be back." She replied stepping back from Sam. It was another couple of minutes of greeting Bobby, Ellen and then a quiet catch up between family members, Cas and Charlie before Jo managed to drag Charlie away to the kitchen and begging her to tell her what Mystic Falls was like.

It was the best night of her life and they were off to kill the devil the next day. Humans _were weird_.

-x-

**A/N: yaaay we are going into Supernatural for a couple of chapters**

**I apologise if there are any mistakes or whatever I just really wanted  
to give this to you guys today before I get distracted again and forget  
to update. Anyyyyway love you all **

**~JFM~**


End file.
